


Always a Princess

by hanorganaas



Series: Fandom Fairytales [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Drabble, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tales, Humor, fairy tale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince John never thought he'd find a Princess, until one stormy night, one landed at his doorstep. Except the problem is his Parents don't exactly believe she's a princess. - A Sparky Retelling of Princess and the Pea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always a Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/gifts).



> Part of my Fairy Tales Meme:
> 
> Angelus2hot prompted "Stargate Atlantis - The Princess and the Pea"

Prince John Sheppard was one of the most stubborn princes of all the world. Women after woman was turned down because there was something that irked him about them. His father King Patrick almost thought he would never marry.

That all changed one stormy night.

John's studying was interrupted by a knock on the door. He was surprised they never got travelers to their place. He opened the door and there was a woman standing there drenched in the rain.

"Uh," He said, "I am guessing you need a place to stay?"

"Yes," She responded teeth chattering, John couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. She was beautiful...even though she somewhat looked like she came from swamp. "I am princess Elizabeth of Pegasus, I was wandering and traveled too far. I thought I would take Shelter before I head home."

"Uhh sure come in..." John said letting his arm to let her in.

As he let Princess Elizabeth into the palace he could help but fight the butterflies in his stomach.

\-----

"Dad I think I'm in love," John said

"You in love?" Patrick responded, "which Princess...."

"Princess Elizabeth...you know our guest."

Patrick laughed long and heartily.

"She isn't a princess she's a peasant girl." He said, "You can't marry her!"

"Just because she doesn't look like a princess," Patrick said, "Doesn't mean she isn't one!"

John's mother Queen Isabella rose to her feet.

"I know one way to settle this!" She said, "in the guest room....set up 20 mattresses!"

"What the?" John said raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see soon enough."

\------

It was true....Prince John was charming and handsome. But this place was bizarre. Who in their right mind would make someone sleep on top of 20 fucking Matresses. Elizabeth wondered as she stared at the ceiling with wide eyes. And god the bed felt unconfortable. It was almost like something was digging into her back.

She was seriously going to have a word with her hosts tomorrow.

\-------

The Royal family was having breakfast when the heard the sound of angry feet pitter pattering down the stairs.

"What is this?" Elizabeth said holding what looked like a small pea in her hand. "This kept me up all night."

John looked over at his mother raising an eyebrow. 

"See when I made her sleep on 20 mattresses I wanted to test her sensitivity, because only real Princesses are sensitive." She said.

"You didn't think?" Princess Elizabeth said. She couldn't finish. She just made a disgusted gasp and left the room.

\-------

Elizabeth was hurriedly packing her things when Prince John came up to the room.

"Hello," John said running his hand through his hair, "I am sorry my parents treated you....I mean it wasn't right. But if it makes you fell better...I believed you were a princess from the very beginning....in fact I think you are beautiful."

Elizabeth turned her head. Her eyes were watering with tears but there was a smile.

"You really think so?" She said, "or are you just trying to charm me."

"Maybe both," John responded, "If you would have me and look beyond my crazy parents I would like to you know maybe give a relationship a try."

Elizabeth walked over and took his face in her hands.

"I would love to."

As their lips touched John felt a sense of euphoria. In the most unconventional way, he had finally found his princess.


End file.
